Look Where We've Come Now
by CheshireZeri
Summary: Tris just finished initiation, but what will become of her new life? She will have to learn the ups and downs of being Dauntless. Soon she'll see where she's come now. Love you all! Review, Follow, and Favorite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so excited to be writing my first fanfic here, with the help of my friend. She currently doesn't have an account on (yet), so when she does I'll tell you guys her account name. Until next time!**

**Disclaimer: Neither of our names are Veronica Roth, so do you think we own Divergent? And also, if we were Veronica Roth do you think we would be writing a **_**fan**_**fiction?**

_Chapter One_

_**Tris**_

I looked at_ the final ranking board:_

_1. Tris_

_2. Uriah_

_3. Lynn_

_4. Marlene_

_5. Peter_

_ Peter stays. I suppress a sigh. But then I read the rest of the names._

_6. Will_

_7. Christina_

_ I smile, and Christina reaches across the table to hug me. I am too distracted to protest against the affection. She laughs in my ear._

_ Someone grabs me from behind and shouts in my ear. It's Uriah. I can't turn around, so I each back and squeeze his shoulder._

_ "Congratulations!" I shout._

_ "You beat them!" he shouts back. He releases me, laughing, and runs into a crowd of Dauntless-born initiates._

_I crane my neck to look at the screen again. I follow the list down._

_Eight, nine, and ten are Dauntless-borns whose names I barley recognize_

_Eleven and twelve are Molly and Drew._

_Molly and Drew are cut. Drew, who tried to run away while Peter held me by the throat over the chasm, and Molly, who fed the Erudite lies about my father, are factionless._

_It isn't quite the victory I wanted, but it's a victory nonetheless._

_Will and Christina kiss, a little too sloppily for my taste. All around me is the pounding of Dauntless fists. Then I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn to see Tobias standing behind me. I get up, beaming._

"_You think giving you a hug would give away too much?" He asks._

"_You know," I start to say, "I really don't care."_

_I stand on my tiptoes and press my lips to his._

_It is the best moment of my life._

I walk back to the dorm-area, giddy with happiness. Once I get to the room, in the corner of my eye I see Christina approach me. "Hey, good job!" she says with a smile, while hopping on her bed. "But seriously, why didn't you tell me about you and Four?"

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. "I just didn't want people thinking I got my score because of our relationship"

"I see," she says, barely suppressing a giggle.

Suddenly, Tobias bursts in with a wild look on his face. "Everybody get out! There's a fire!"

"Sure," Christina says falling back onto her bunk, and closing her eyes with a luxurious smile.

"Okay, you got me" he says with a crooked smile "I really just wanted to see you, Tris" he attempts a seductive smile.

"Ha!" I said. "You're about as seductive as a wounded platypus!"

He fakes a hurt frown. "Well, do you want to go take a _walk_?" he asks, putting emphasize on the word walk. "Okay," I giggle. So does Christina.

I follow Tobias down a dark hallway. We walk a while longer, sharing the silence. He sits down with his back up against the wall.

"So, do you know what job you want to pick yet?" he asks.

I think for a moment, "Well, I know I defiantly want to train initiates with you. But for the rest of the time I'm not sure."

"You should really think about it. Your job is permanent."

I lie on my bed and think. I think about my job, my new life in dauntless, and my family. I could choose faction ambassador, and then I could see mom dad and Caleb whenever I want. But would they really accept my new life in Dauntless? I could always work in the tattoo parlor with Tori, but I have no real artistic talent. I could also be leader, but like Tobias, I don't want the power going to my head.

About five seconds later Peter and the rest of the newly pledged members walk in the room. I hear how Peter rants about choosing Dauntless leader as his job. I know Uriah, Lynn, or Marlene will choose leader before he can. He continues on, saying I shouldn't be ranked first, and my ranking was only Four's favoritism. I know Christina will stand up for me, but I'm too far asleep to see what goes down.

THE PREVIOUS NIGHT:

I worried about the war simulation that Tobias showed me, so I decided to go to the net and lie on it. Ten minutes passed, and I felt someone lay by me.

"You like to come here too, Tris?" he finally asks.

"Um, yeah." Is all I can say.

"Well, I have something to tell you," he says.

I run my fingers along the tendons in his hand and look back at him.

"I might be in love with you." He smiles a little. "I'm waiting until I'm sure to tell you though."

"That's sensible of you," I say, smiling too. "We should find some paper so you can make a list or a chart or something."

I feel his laughter against my side, his nose sliding along my jaw, his lip pressing behind my ear.

"Maybe I'm already sure," he says, "and I just don't want to frighten you."

I laugh a little. "Then you should know better."

"Fine," he says. "Then I love you."

I kiss him forgetting to ask him about the simulation attack. I break away from the kiss and stare wide-eyed at Tobias.

"Tris?" he says, confused.

I shake my head. "Not now." Not with the so-called attack that Erudite was planning. I decide to confront him.

"We need to do something about the war simulation." I blurt out, "I mean, we can stop it, right?"

**A/N: So what did you think of the first chapter? I really like it so far, and if you were confused, at the end of the chapter it cuts to Tris and Tobias stopping the simulation before it can happen. It's currently midnight for me and I'm away, so I won't be able to work for a bit.**

**Also two more things: First, what should the title be, and second: what job should Tris and the other pick? Comment, Follow and Favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Time for the next chapter! I'm really excited, and I hope you guys enjoy. I still need to ask my friends about a contest I wanted to do for my (very little) viewers. Bye!**

_Chapter Two_

_**Tris**_

I awake to the rustling sound of everyone waking up. _We choose our jobs today!_ I'm still hesitant of what to pick, but whatever I do better be good. I get dressed, and run to the cafeteria, probably looking terrible. I really don't care. I might actually know what I want to do here with my new life in Dauntless.

All my friends are already at our table, so I decide to sit with them.

Eric is calling the names of the new members, in order of our ranks.

"Tris!" he calls. I shoot out of my chair, and run up to the makeshift stage.

I take a deep breath. _I can do this. I already know what I want to do._ "I pick being initiate instructor, and to work as a tattoo artist." Finally over. I search the crowd for Tobias, and I run to him.

"Can't wait to work with you Tris," he says, "You'll do great!"

I wait for the res of my friends to see what they choose. Uriah chose Dauntless leader, and initiate instructor. Lynn chose control room, and also initiate instructor. Marlene is now a nurse, which seems fitting for her. Peter took one glance at the job list, and looked disgusted. He decided to work on the fence, so now Will can stay in the compound. Will ended up as a Faction ambassador. Christina and the bottom three dauntless-borns work on the fence now. I'm relived to have picking jobs over with. One more burden off my shoulders.

We have the rest of the day off, so I go to visit Tori and tell her about her new employee, _me._ She looks happy when I tell her. I'm sure it will be fun working with her. She gave me a sketch pad to practice drawing, so I get the hang of it.

I walk to Tobias's spot in the chasm, and find him there. " How are you Trissy missy?" he asks with a smirk.

I decide to tease him. "Well, I can't hang out, I have to get my apartment."

"Then I'll take you," he replies. Oh, great.

We walk to the front desk to see a woman in her twenties sitting behind it. "How can I help you?" she asks without even looking up.

"Uh, I just came to pick up the keys to my new apartment," is all I can say.

"Room 224, up the stairs and on the right."

"Thanks! Well, I'll go find it now."

Tobias follows me as I go look for it. When I find it I turn the key and open the door. It's Tobias's place, well now mine as well, so it's ours. I smile and turn around. I stand on my tiptoes and kiss him. He's one sneaky boy, but that's one of the reasons I love him. I rush to the dorms to pack my things, and I literally run into Christina.

"So where are you going, Tris?" she asks.

"To go pack my stuff, duh!"

"Have fun," she smirks, very suspiciously.

I go to pack my stuff and I see a bunch of bag on my old bed and a note:

_Dear Tris,_

_I know you wouldn't go shopping with me, so as a present_ _ranking first I bought you some clothes._

_-Christina_

Seriously Christina? She bought me tons of clothes I would never wear. Some were to revealing, or just were plain out wrong. I left all the unwanted things on her bed, and brought all my things to Tobias's apartment. He wasn't there, so I unpacked on my own. When I finished I found a note on the door:

_Tris,_

_I know, you're probably wondering where I am. I am helping Zeke with some things so I'll be out for a while. Later he's having a party at his place, room 221 at 3:00. Wear layers, you'll thank me later. _

_-T/4 xoxo_

Hopefully it's just cold in Zeke's apartment, but I doubt that, knowing Zeke. Thanks too Christina I can make some layers of my clothes. I wear matching undergarments, dark grey leggings with black dyed jean shorts on top. On top I wore a tank top, a crop top, and a sweatshirt. Its twelve now, so I head down to the dinning hall. I got some food, and brought it up to my new apartment. I fall asleep, and the next thing I know its 2:56. I run down the hall and knock on the door.

Zeke opens it, and the room already reeks with alcohol. Classic Zeke. Zeke, Tobias, Shauna, Lynn, Uriah, Marlene, Christina, and Will are sitting in a circle. I sit between Tobias and Shauna.

"Alright all you pansycakes," Uriah shouts, "settle down, it's time to play truth or dare!"

"Pansycake?" asks Christina.

"Dauntless slang," Lynn smirks. "Supposed to be a huge insult, only no one uses it anymore."

"Because its so offensive," says Uriah, nodding.

"No. Because it's so stupid no dauntless with any sense would speak it, let alone think it. Pansycake. What are you, twelve?"

"And a half," he says.

"Well on with the game!" Zeke yells. "Tris, since you ranked first, truth or dare?"

"Uh, how do you play?" I ask.

Tobias speaks up, "You would be asked truth or dare. If you say truth, you have to answer a question truthfully. If dare, then do the dare a person gave you."

Easy enough. "Okay, dare."

"Dare you to go to the pit and sing…"

**A/N: How was chapter two? I hope you enjoyed! I have a question for you guys: what song should Tris sing? I'm not sure, but hopefully you guys have good taste in music. Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Well, until next time, don't forget to be awesome!**

**-Zeri**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi again! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I have a lot of homework currently, so I'll only be able to update a few times a week. I am going to be away this weekend too, so maybe I can get some typing done on the train. ** **Recently I have made friends with WowRomanceKills, my name buddy! Check out her story **_**My New Life**_** for me, 'kay? And now for my replies to comments:**

**Guest: I'm not doing that song; I'm saving a different Macklemore song for a different dare!**

**4-UriahPedrad-6: I would, but I have a different song picked out….**

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is a famous author in her early twenties. I am a nobody fangirl that is in middle school. I don't think we are the same person.**

**And now to the chapter! **

_Previous Chapter:_

"_Okay, dare."_

_ "Dare you to go to the pit and sing…"_

_Chapter Three_

_**Tris**_

"Brave," Zeke finally says. I bet he can tell how confused I am.

He pulls me away, and gives me the lyrics to the song. I study them in my head for a minute, and then follow him to a makeshift stage in the pit. All my friends, and a few Dauntless members surround the stage, looking anxious. The music starts, and I take a deep breath.

_You can be amazing_

_You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug_

_You can be the outcast_

_Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love_

_Or you can start speaking up_

I look directly at Tobias as I sing the line.

_Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do_

_When they settle 'neath your skin_

_Kept on the inside and no sunlight_

_Sometimes a shadow wins_

_But I wonder what would happen if you_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

I spin around, and pull Tobias up with me.

_I just want to see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_Everybody's been there,_

_Everybody's been stared down by the enemy_

_Fallen for the fear_

_And done some disappearing,_

_Bow down to the mighty_

_Don't run, just stop holding your tongue_

_Maybe there's a way out of the cage where you live_

_Maybe one of these days you can let the light in_

_Show me how big your brave is_

The crowd looks like it doubled, or even tripled! Everyone is singing along, and most of my friends come up on stage with me, singing and dancing as well.

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_And since your history of silence_

_Won't do you any good,_

_Did you think it would?_

_Let your words be anything but empty_

_Why don't you tell them the truth?_

_Say what you wanna say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_With what you want to say_

_And let the words fall out_

_Honestly I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I wanna see you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_See you be brave_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you_

_I just wanna see you _

I finish, and take a bow. It seems as if the whole compound is cheering for me. I blush, and make my way back to Zeke's. The rest of our "gang" follows, and we sit in a circle.

_My turn_, I think to myself. "Christina, my dear friend, Truth or Dare?" I ask with a smirk.

She looks worried. "Um… Truth?" she says, but more like a question.

"I dare you tell us your most embarrassing fear from your fear landscape." My grin gets larger.

"Ya' know Tris, you really suck," Christina replies, "But I have to say moths. Not just a cloud of them," she says, "like…a swarm of them. Everywhere. All those wings and legs and…" She shudders and shakes her head.

"Terrifying," Will says with mock seriousness. "That's my girl. Tough as cotton balls."

After a few moments Christina finally talks. "Four, Truth or Dare?" she asks with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Dare," he says, not really paying attention.

"I dare you to…" Christina says with a bit of hesitation, "Uh…let Tris sit on your lap for the rest of the game, with the exception of either of you having to leave," she says, with my fear of intimacy in mind. I reluctantly do so.

The rest of the game becomes a blur. No one asked me much, since I was pretty much asleep. Before I knew better, I was overcame in the blackness we call sleep.

**A/N: Yeah! How was that? I might have time to work on chapter four (lol) tomorrow, but no promises. Any ideas would be much appreciated. I have none. I am currently fangirling over Doctor Who, so yeah :) **

**As I said, check out WowRomanceKills and her story, My New Life. By the way, I may have a cover contest soon, but I still need to check with my friends, because I'll probably use their Instagram for it (I don't have one.) Until next time! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Don't forget to be awesome!**

**-Zeri**


End file.
